Hatsune Miku 1st Song Album
|producers = ika, , , ISAO, , , , , , , , , , , azuma, , , (music) * Bokanushi, Mikiya Katakura, SuketchP, Otomania, ave;new, , , (arrange) * ika, , , , , , , , Chiaki Ishikawa, , , ave;new, Shiomi, dai, azuma, hide, (lyrics) * Kotono-P, Dengen, Bokanushi, Gunsou, MiK-P, SuketchP, azuma, Crea-P, emmit, Motif, ave;new, Hatodokei, Fumi, HMOtokanonakanohito, ryo (tuning) * Aoi Yuu (strings) |affiliation = none }} Background "Hatsune Miku 1st Song Album" is the first known album featuring Miku following her release. The majority of the album features cover songs but also features two original songs by ika and azuma. MEIKO can be heard in the chorus of track 9, while human singer Saori Sakura can be heard in track 17. Track listing | note2 = Blue Rabbit | lyrics2 = Emi Makiho | music2 = Tetsurou Oda | length2 = 3:43 | title3 = | note3 = Bird's Poem | lyrics3 = Jun Maeda | music3 = Shinji Orito | length3 = 2:46 | title4 = 寝・逃・げでリセット! (Ne-ni-ge de Reset!) | note4 = Escape to Sleep and Reset! | lyrics4 = Aki Hata | music4 = ISAO, Bokanushi | length4 = 4:32 | title5 = | lyrics5 = Satomi | music5 = Ryouki Matsumoto | length5 = 4:46 | title6 = 未來のイヴ (Mirai no Eve) | note6 = Eve of Future | lyrics6 = Arika Takarano | music6 = Mikiya Katakura | length6 = 1:41 | title7 = | lyrics7 = Yuuho Iwasato | music7 = Yoko Kanno | length7 = 4:07 | title8 = | lyrics8 = Hiroyuki Gotou | music8 = Satoru Kousaki | length8 = 2:35 | title9 = | lyrics9 = Chiaki Ishikawa | music9 = Chiaki Ishikawa | length9 = 4:45 | title10 = | note10 = To Be Together Again | lyrics10 = Osamu Kitayama | music10 = Kazuhiko Kato | length10 = 4:46 | title11 = ANGEL VOICE | lyrics11 = K.INOJO | music11 = Yoko Kanno | length11 = 6:37 | title12 = Ievan Polkka | music12 = Loituma, Otomania | length12 = 2:26 | title13 = | note13 = Vocaloid2 Special Edit | lyrics13 = ave;new | music13 = ave;new | length13 = 2:08 | title14 = | lyrics14 = Shiomi | music14 = Nobuo Uematsu, Shirou Hamaguchi | length14 = 5:54 | title15 = | lyrics15 = dai | music15 = dai | length15 = 3:34 | title16 = あなたの歌姫 (Anata no Utahime) | note16 = Your Diva | lyrics16 = azuma | music16 = azuma | length16 = 3:08 | title17 = True My Heart | lyrics17 = ave;new | music17 = ave;new | length17 = 1:54 | title18 = Lost my music | lyrics18 = Aki Hata | music18 = Satoru Kousaki | length18 = 4:17 | title19 = しすたー・うぉーず (Sister Wars) | lyrics19 = Aki Hata | music19 = Shinji Tamura | length19 = 2:43 | title20 = レモネードアイスクリーム (LEMONed I Scream) | lyrics20 = hide | music20 = hide | length20 = 2:49 | title21 = | note21 = A Cruel Angel's Thesis | lyrics21 = Neko Oikawa | music21 = Hidetoshi Satou, Toshiyuki Omori | length21 = 4:10 }} External links Unofficial Category:Albums Category:Japanese albums Category:Albums featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Albums featuring MEIKO Category:Albums featuring Human vocals and voices Category:Albums featuring cover songs